List of Eras
In the Wavis D&D Legend timeline, the many events that happen are split into different groups known as eras. Some eras have their assigned quests and stories, which tend to be the main quest, as a result, and spinoffs happen during, before or after these eras. The following is a compilation of all known eras and a synopsis of events. Era of Demons The first life that Muck Fish ever created on Endaria were demons. At first they were peaceful beings who did no harm to one another, but they eventually lost control and began tormenting each other like sick beasts. Muck Fish attempted to wipe them out and start anew, but a mysterious unknown being saved them and put them in an alternate demon world. Era of Endarians The Era of Endarians was an age signifying the start of the modern-day Endarian. It started in the year 0 and continued for around a century. This is also where the first five Wizards of Endaria were born, one in particular, the great Quasimodo, was able to stop the demon threat with the Eye of Quasimodo, furthermore, he was granted the ability to protect Endaria from demons that leaked in, starting the first group of devil summoners. Era of Assholes Main Article: Era of Assholes An era of carnage struck Endaria, an apocalypse started in a dog-eat-dog world. Many savage groups were active during this time, including the Assholes. Era of Heroes Main Article: Era of Heroes In the year 1930, Darwick Wavis started a band of valiant mercenaries known as the Golden Age Crusaders who aspired to create just that, the Golden Age. They tore down the evil set by the Era of Assholes and rejuvenated an Endaria in peril. Era of Communism Era of Communism Main Article: Era of Communism Darwick Wavis met a new team of adventurers who he sent on missions to protect Endaria, but when he fell ill from triple ass cancer, they vowed to find the solution to his dilemma. They found out that the triple ass cancer was a curse created by Abram Blutin, who was trying to plunge the world into a new age in the name of his father, Bladmir Blutin. He was unfortunately successful and at the grave cost of Disco Norm's life. Era of Nazis Main Article: Era of Nazis A team of great mercenaries banded together and fought against the armies of Communism, but to no avail, until they confronted Bladmir Blutin himself, who drugged them and made them sleep for ten years. After that they tracked him down and killed him, but then the Death Star of David came down and obliterated Galataric, leaving a huge hole in the side of Endaria. Post-Era of Nazis Main Article: Odd Jobs (?) After the death of Darwick Wavis and many of Yarrick's best heroes, although everyone was safe from communism, finally, a greater evil felt like it was approaching with no heroes prepared to vanquish it, so new ones attempted to emerge from the rubble of the old era. It's possible that this era may lead into what may be known as the "Era of Zombies." Category:The Wavis D&D Legend